4 Rescue
by nekoumori
Summary: Traducción autorizada de SweetlyDesolated: Harry es recogido de casa de los Dursleys por alguien que no es de la Orden. Le salvan de tener que volver a estar encerrado en su alacena y pasar hambre por gente que se supone que tiene que matarle. HP/LV


Título : Rescue

Autora: SweetlyDesolated

Parejas: Harry (Joker)/ Lord Voldemort

Series: Vinewood

Tiempo: Principio del verano antes del sexto año de Harry - tiene 15 años.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás lugares y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Resumen: Harry es recogido de casa de los Dursleys por alguien que no es de la Orden. Le salvan de tener que volver a estar encerrado en su alacena y pasar hambre por gente que se supone que tiene que matarle. HP/LV

Escuchó el sonido de pisadas subiendo las escaleras y como habrían todas las puertas cerradas. No iban a ser capaces de encontrarle a no ser que alertara, pero a Harry no le apetecía estar con extraños en ese momento. Dos pares de pies bajaron de nuevo las escaleras, haciendo que polvo y pintura saltara en su pequeño espacio.

"¿Dónde está?" Oyó preguntar una voz muy familiar - Profesor Snape.

Harry jadeó y la habitación quedó en silencio; debió haber sido más ruidoso de lo que pensaba. El silencio fue roto por alguien tirando algo de cristal al suelo de la cocina; se rompió, pero un hechizo murmurado y unas palabras acusatorias después estaba como nuevo.

"¿Potter?" Preguntó el hombre, pasando delante de la alacena.

El adolescente siseó, "¿Qué es eso que lo tiene todo?"*

Snape, o el hombre que sonaba como Snape - aunque quien iba a querer hacerse pasar por él? - estaba delante de la puerta. "¿Cuál es tu forma animaga?"* Susurró para que los demás no le escucharan.

"Touché, Profesor." Dijo Harry más fuete. "Ahora, ¿Puede sacarme de aquí?"

El hombre rió un poco y Harry escuchó el chirriar de las uñas mientras la cerradura era arrancada de la puerta de madera. La blanca puerta de su cárcel se abrió, y Harry cerró los ojos cuando la luz le quemó las retinas. Maldijo y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. Se oyó el encantamiento '_Nox__'_ varias veces cuando los dueños apagaron sus varitas.

Las manos que Harry reconoció como del Profesor Snape, le pasaron por la espalda y bajo las piernas. Un pequeño tiró del hombre hizo que Harry estuviera en sus brazos, con la cabeza reposando en su hombro. Estaba perdido en las olas del traje de mortífago que llevaba el hombre.

"Pesas mucho menos de lo que deberías." Comentó Snape, en voz bajo. Los otros mortífagos reunieron las pertenencias de Harry de su alacena o de su bien cerrada habitación en el piso de arriba.

"No es mi culpa." Susurró Harry, con la garganta arenosa por la falta de agua.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí dentro?" Preguntó Snape.

Harry se paró a pensar. Snape le llevó hacia la cocina y le dejó en el contador mientras cogía un baso y lo llenaba de agua del grifo. "Unos pocos días, creo. Era difícil mantener la cuenta porque no me han dejado salir en ningún momento." Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás con agradecimiento cuando Severus le puso el borde del baso en los labios, dejando caer lentamente el frío líquido por su garganta. El líquido le refrescó, y le ayudó a llenar el estómago, que había estado vacío durante días. Snape le dio una pera, y Harry la disfrutó inmensamente mientras se llevaba su hambre.

"Al baño, ahora. Puedes terminar de lavarte en la Mansión." Le dijo Snape.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y le volvieron a levantar, dejaron el baso en el vacío contador.

Snape dejó a Harry en el lavabo para que hiciera sus necesidades, alejando los ojos para darle un poco de privacidad. Le ayudó a levarse la cara y las manos cuando terminó.

"¿Todo listo?" Preguntó Snape a los mortífagos allí reunidos. Harry volvía a estar en sus brazos, estaba seguro en el poderoso agarre del hombre. Los enmascarados asintieron y Severus les señaló que salieran por la puerta de atrás. Cuando estuvieron fuera de las barreras que Dumbledore había puesto en la casa, el grupo apareció a la Mansión Riddle. Severus perdió ligeramente el equilibrio cuando sus pie tocaron el suelo, el ligero peso de Harry le desequilibró. Otro hombre enmascarado le ayudó a no caer. Otro, el más bajo de todos, sacó una máscara de media cara roja y plateada de un bolsillo y la puso suavemente en la cara del adolescente, escondiendo sus facciones.

Severus y Harry permanecieron en el centro del grupo mientras iban hacia la habitación del trono, donde su lord se enderezaba en su silla antes de levantarse y bajar del estrado.

"Esos Muggels están muertos." Dijo Voldemort cuando tubo a Joker acurrucado en sus brazos. Volvió a subir al estrado y dejó al pequeño cuerpo en su regazo.

"No, levantará sospechas y no podré escaparme." Le dijo Harry.

Voldemort exhaló furiosamente. Abrazó el delgado chico y se lo acercó más, y hizo marchar sus mortífagos con un silencioso asentimiento de cabeza, una vez le hubieron contado lo que ocurrió. El baúl de Harry estaba en el pie del estrado, esperando a que un elfo doméstico se lo llevara a sus habitaciones. "Vamos a limpiarte." Dijo Voldemort.

El chico se durmió, pero se despertó cuando oyó su voz. Voldemort estaba de nuevo con Harry en sus brazos y entró por un pasillo secreto detrás del trono. Siguió el camino, el silencio permanente en el aire entre los dos. Llegó a sus habitaciones y cerró la puerta con llave tras ellos.

Voldemort se sentó en una silla y ordenó a los elfos domésticos que prepararan una bañera, una comida, y que trajeran el baúl de Harry de la habitación del trono. El baúl quedó en los pies de la cama para que Harry lo tuviera cuando estuviera más fuerte. Una bandeja de comida estaba en el canto de una mesa.

El Joker se quitó la máscara y se la pasó a Voldemort, quien la dejó de lado. Cogió el bol de sopa caliente y se lo puso a Harry en los labios. Su garganta se contrajo y relajó mientras Harry tragaba. El joven sonrió, más contento, cuando la sopa caliente le llegó al estómago.

"¿Puedes comer más?" Preguntó Voldemort, preocupado, mientras Harry alejaba gentilmente el bol medio vacía de su cara.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Severus me dio una pera antes de llegar aquí, ya no tengo más espacio."

Voldemort suspiró tristemente y abrazó al chico una vez hubo dejado el bol de lado. El agua se apagó, y Voldemort le dijo a Harry, "Ha llegado el momento de limpiarte."

Se desnudaron, y tiraron las ropas andrajosas de Harry a la chimenea. Las de Voldemort acabaron bien dobladas sobre una silla. Voldemort besó la frente de Harry mientras llevaba hacia el baño y le dejaba suavemente en el agua caliente. Se metió al lado de Harry y se lo puso sobre su regazo.

Con una esponja y jabón, Voldemort lavó la suciedad, el polvo y el sudor del cuerpo maltratado de Harry. La cabeza del joven estaba apoyado en el hueco del cuello de su amante, pestañeando contra su piel. El Lord Oscuro movió a su pequeño amante hasta que estuvo completamente limpio.

Estuvieron en la bañera un rato más, mientras la piel de Harry absorbía el agua mezclada con pociones para ayudarle a superar la deshidratación que sufría.* La pareja se relajó, compartiendo gentiles, castos besos de vez en cuando. Finalmente, Voldemort gruñó. "Me estoy arrugando, amor." Le dijo a Harry, que todavía estaba amarrado a su cuello. Notó como Harry sonreía contra su cuello y notó los hombros bajo sus manos temblar con risa contenida.

Voldemort movió la mano y el agua de la bañera empezó a desaparecer, dejándole a él y a Harry desnudos en el aire. Otro movimiento de manos y estabas envueltos en toallas, el agua secada y la toalla fue reemplazada por unos pijamas.

Cuando la pareja estaba tumbada en la enorme, gigantesca cama, Voldemort le preguntó lo que llevaba preguntándose toda la tarde. "¿Por qué te tratan así?"

La suave voz de Harry le respondió, "Me odian, básicamente porque tengo magia. Y también porque algún idiota les escribió que mi Padrino había muerto y se enfadaron. Sirius solía ser mi amenaza para que me trataran bien. Pusieron todas mis cosas en la segunda habitación de Dudley y me tiraron a la alacena como castigo. A veces me daban agua, pero solían olvidarse." Harry se acercó más a Voldemort y respiró confortablemente oliendo su esencia.

"No quiero que vuelvas allí, Harry." Acabó diciéndole.

"Yo tampoco, pero Dumbledore insistirá, por algo parecido a que la sangre de mi madre me protege de ti."

Voldemort rodeó los brazos por la frágil espalda de Harry. "¿No ve que la barrera de sangre se anulo cuando usé tu sangre para volver a la vida?"

Notó como Harry se encogió de hombros en el abrazo. "Es Dumbledore; va a hacer lo que cree que es mejor para el 'Bien común' o algo igualmente estúpido."

Voldemort se echó a reír. Apagó las velas de la habitación y les cubrió con las sábanas hasta los hombros.

Harry giró la cabeza y puso sus labios sobre los delgados labios de su pareja. Lentamente, sus bocas se abrieron y sus lenguas exploraron. Harry suspiró felizmente y Voldemort rompió el beso, besando castamente a Harry y luego la cicatriz en la frente de Harry.

"Buenas noches, Voldemort." Susurró Harry, su energía le estaba dejando rápidamente.

"Igualmente, mi Joker, mi Harry." Respondió el hombre. Luego acercó a Harry más cerca de su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo, y sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente en un sueño tranquilo.

Notas de la Autor:

Aquí está otra parte de la serie Vinewood! Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola! Por favor, dejad un rebién.

~Deso

Explicaciones:

*Las pociones están en el jabón que Voldemort ha usado. Cuando entran en contacto con la piel, absorben el agua y se la dan a las células de la piel hasta las venas, donde circula por el cuerpo.

*Snape sabe que Harry es un animago (el cuervo) pero no sabe qué es. Es una de los pocos mortífagos que sabe que Harry y Voldemort están juntos, y es una de las cinco personas (Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa y Draco) que conocen las habilidades de Harry. El grupo que recogió a Harry de los Dursleys y saben que es el Joker (Snape, Draco, Lucius, Abastan y Rodolphus) lo mantienen en secreto. Otros saben que Harry es el Joker pero no le van a buscar.

*Cuando Harry está en detención con Snape, sabiendo que Harry era oscuro después del cementerio de cuarto año, Severus le molesta con el acertijo que Harry no puede resolver - ¿Qué es lo que lo tiene todo?

Notas Traductora:

Waaaaaa! He tardado mucho, pero al final he colgado la segunda parte de Vinewood!

En realidad, lo más seguro es que me hubiera olvidado si no fuera por un comentario de Dvaita, así que muchas gracias!

A la que pueda voy a ponerme con la tercera parte, que ya tengo permiso de la autora y todo.

Hasta otra.


End file.
